Quorra: A series of Firsts
by Sakora-Rose
Summary: Quorra experiences a number of firsts while in the User World.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Breathe

**This will be moving to another account soon, so it will probably be re-posted.**

**I do not own Tron.**

Breathe

I open my eyes and so does my mouth. Immediately a senstation fills me that I have never felt before, causing my chest to expand. I thrash around in terror.

I cough, I splutter...I hate this! I hate this, I'm dying please kill me!

Out from the darkness, a hand grabs my own and I clench it for reasurrance. I hear his voice in my ear. "Let go of it."

So I do, I force myself to let go of this sensation, and in return my chest falls. And then it rises...and then it falls, until it starts to feel good.

I realise that I am breathing for the first time.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**

**Elle-Kate**


	2. Sun

Sun

I see the sun for the first time, something that I have always longed for.

It was always hard to picture what a sun looked like from the books that I have read. They often described a sphere that is yellow and emits a warm ambience. On the Grid however, most shapes take the form of a line or a square, and I found myself puzzled over the term, "warm." I saw the sun as something impossible, a word that my mentor used to describe somehing unreal...fiction.

But I was wrong. I realise that now, as the rays from the burning sphere that I am staring at bring warmth to my skin. It prickles, and the hairs on my arms and neck stand up. I know that I love this feeling already.

The light that the sun produces dances around the sky, creating more colours then I could ever have imagined on the Grid. I close my eyes and rest my head on Sam's back as he speeds through the User world, and I allow myself to be thankful for how very wrong I was.


	3. Dream

Dream

I dream for the very first time that night.

On the Grid, 'sleep,' is something very different to what is known in the User World. I would close my eyes on the bed that I lay on, and I would switch off completely and exist in total nothingness. It was a way in which my mentor described, with a smile on his face as, "programs re-charging their batteries."

Sam tells me that Users sleep also, when the sky turns dark and the sun turns into a sliver sphere rather than yellow. It's name changes too, into that of "moon." How strange!

I want to stare at it for hours on end. I am compelled by its silver beauty as it lights up the sky in a completely different way to that of the sun. I am reminded of my mentor, staring out into the darkness of the Grid.

Sam makes me my own bed in his home. I close my eyes and expect to switch off and re-charge.

Instead, I see colorful visions, images of the sun, the arcade, Sam, The Grid, my mentor...all in an order that I can't keep track of or remember.

The vision of my mentor lasts the longest. He is talking to me, telling me about his life in the User World and all of its beauty. It is almost like a memory, replaying itself in my head.

And then it changes...Sam and I are at the portal. Clu is there...reaching out for me. I'm so scared . I hold on to Sam. His arm around me tightens and I bury my face into his chest, away from the scene. I look for my mentor. He is there! Smiling. I reach out for him. Everything blurs. There is an explosion of brilliant white light. And then he is gone.

My eyes open slowly, yet I see nothing. It's dark, so dark. I sit up and stare wildly around, waiting for someone to come and explain to me what has just happened. I try to replay the images in my head, but it feels like trying to hold on to water trickling through my fingers.

Water itself is trickling from my eyes and down my cheeks. I lift a finger and wipe a single drop away.

I am crying for the first time.


	4. Heart

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews and feedback! ^_^ I've never written for fanfiction before so it's been great hearing your opinions. Also, I know to some of you find that it's odd that I lack detail, or the sentances seem short and choppy, but I have done this purposely. I see Quorra as very naive and inexperienced to the user-world, so I lacked in detail and used choppy sentances to construct her character. Hope this makes a bit more sense to you all :P**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a great time writing it. **

**Merry Christmas from Australia!**

**I do not own Tron.**

**

* * *

**

Heart

I have the same dream for several nights in a row. Each time I close my eyes, I see that same memory replaying itself over and over and over. Sometimes, Clu is so close to me that I can almost feel the sensation of his hand brushing against my skin. It feels like bugs...

The worst part is how it ends, always the same. My mentor, my friend, the great Kevin Flynn, disintergrating before my very eyes. On some nights, the vision is so clear that I see him look at me before the explosion, and I see betrayal and pain in his face. I want to scream.

After a number of nights, I decide that I hate sleep, and force myself to stay awake during the nights.

Sam thinks that his world is making me sick. I can feel him staring at me when he returns to his home from Encom each day, staring at the dark circles that have appeared under my eyes, and noticing the lack of focus that I have on anything. We argue. He tells me that he would like to send me into a new programed Grid, but I refuse.

My head hurts. My eyes ache. I need to re-charge...but I can't! I can't see that memory again.

So I stay awake. Each User day is the same, Sam goes to Encom, I stay and read his books, we make very little conversation...

* * *

I am standing at the portal again. Sam is with me, his fingers digging tightly into my sides, holding me close.

'Quorra...Quorra!'

There is my mentor! He is there! I can reach out to him..._almost_...I can grab his hand! He's so _close_! Sam is yelling, yelling for his father with me.

And suddenly he is a million miles away. All that follows is total destruction.

'_Dad_..._**DAD**_!'

Sam's strained voice cuts through my dreaming like a blade. It startles me, forcing me to return to reality, where I sit bolt-up-right, and toss the sheets to the floor. The silence that follows rings through my ears.

'_No...please...Dad...you can_...,' I realise that his voice is cracked...almost like a muffled cry. I frown deeply at the thought of Sam crying, so I step onto the cold concrete floor that is Sam's home, and make my way through the darkness over to where he is sleeping.

I study him for a moment, watching liquid trickling down his forehead and soaking the clothing of his upper body. He mumbles something that I can't quite make out, before turning away from me to face the other side of the bed.

Before I realise what I am doing, I have climbed onto the other side of the bed beside Sam, my back towards him.

I'm not sure what it is, but I am reminded of the first day I saw the Sun, when I felt like my entire existence depended upon him.

I close my eyes. A large amount of seconds pass by.

'Quorra?'

I turn and come face to face with Sam. His nose is but an inch away from mine, I can see the little brown dots that sprinkle over it. I notice that his eyes are blue...like mine. We stare at eachother for a while, the lack of communication that we have had over the past few days is taking it's toll.

I watch Sam's eyes move slightly away from mine, before he lifts a hand to wipe a single tear that has began to roll down my cheek.

'I had a bad dream,' I whisper.

His eyes move upwards towards my own, regarding me for a moment. 'Yeah...me too,' Sam replies. 'Come here.'

He slowly opens his arms and pulls me into them, so that my head is resting on his chest. His body is warm, and I immediatly find it comforting. I have never been this close to another person before.

I close my eyes, and listen to the gentle rhythm that is inside him. It takes me by surprise, and I lift my head slightly.

'Heh...' Sam's laugh cuts through the calm pulsing . 'Guess you've never heard a heartbeat before have you...'

I smile to myself, and place my head once again over the foreign yet beautiful sound..."_thump...thump...thump.' _It is almost comforting.

Sam's fingers gently begin to make patterns around my temple and along the curves of my face. My eyes begin to droop. My limbs feel heavy. I realise I am exhausted.

'You're so warm,' I mumble, just before the gentle rhythm of his heart drifts me into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
